It is known to use fungal lipolytic enzymes, e.g., the lipase from Thermomyces lanuginosus (synonym Humicola lanuginosa), for various industrial purposes, e.g., to improve the efficiency of detergents and to eliminate pitch problems in pulp and paper production. In some situations, a lipolytic enzyme with improved thermostability is desirable (EP 374700, WO 92/13130).
WO 92/05249, WO 92/19726 and WO 97/07202 disclose variants of the T. lanuginosus (H. lanuginosa) lipase.